Of Ginny and Luna
by tooweaktocureyou
Summary: So if you are the night sky then she is the moon. Illuminating you. Making you bright. Filling you with a light that makes you feel like a glittery, feathery girl. Sparkly and light.


Of Ginny and Luna

I.

(a)

Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.

You are a Ravenclaw. Smart, resilent and witty beyond measure. You fancy yourself a night sky. Mysterious and bloody brilliant. The keeper of endless secrets and possibilities. The knowledge and analytical skill you possess are the stars. Infinite.

So if you are the night sky then she is the moon. Illuminating you. Making you bright. Filling you with a light that makes you feel like a glittery, feathery girl. Sparkly and light. Your insides are fire crackers that explode at the sight of her flaming red hair.

A Ravenclaw and A Gryffondor.

The night sky and the moon.

(b)

You try and pinpoint the exact moment that red-orange hair and mahogany eyes became a necessity.

Perhaps it was the time in Divination when, under the not-so watchful eye (inner or outer) of Professor Trewlaney that Colin Creevey had suspended the words Loony Lovegood above your head. You tried muttering a counterjinx but your sob-filled throat could not comply.

All because you wouldn't allow him to escort you to Hogsmeade.

You wiped your tears with the back of your robe and was seconds away from excusing yourself to the loo. That's when she stood up and walked over to Colin and slapped him. Hard. The suspension above your head disappeared. She returned to her seat. Your eyes met and she winked at you. You bit your tongue to stop from smiling so incredulous.

Maybe it was that time in Potions when she picked you to be her partner. She said picking a blonde Ravenclaw to be her partner was a bit ironic but she liked you. Not fancied, but liked (you painfully noticed the difference). You didn't respond out of fear that anything you said would undo her thoughts of you. You completed the potion, surprisingly to Snape's satisfaction. She whooped and began to dance around the cauldron. Her arms above her head and her loose hair flowing. You fancied her a flame. She was babbling vivaciously now about her marks in Potion and kept repeatedly stating she couldn't believe that you'd gotten the potion right.

You were still reeling because she touched your arm.

Everyday after that class, she was your potions partner.

(c)

Soon you found yourself in her company all the time.

You would hang out in the Gryffondor common room where the boys would all stare at her and she would pretend not to notice. If it got too crowded you would go to her room and dance to the Witch Sisters' records and create hexes to give Slytherin girls frizzy hair or hangnails. Sometimes you would be so close you could smell her pumpkin-ginger scent.

She would confide in you that she often fantasized about Draco Malfoy. "He's a GOD!," she'd scream. You pretend to agree.

Because she was your god.

(d)

She started dating Dean and you spent less time together. You weren't so upset but you were so alone. You saw them snogging in the halls before class and you couldn't look away. She'd tell you about how Dean was an average kisser, nothing spectacular.

You wondered if her mouth tasted of blueberries and vanilla like you imagined it did.

She approached you one day in the Great Hall during breakfast. You knew she was coming, you had smelled her pumpkin-ginger scent before she spoke. "Luna!" She motioned for you to follow her. You walked outside the Great Hall and she was looking at you quite pleadingly.

"You know Seamus right, Lu?"

You nodded and she continued.

"Well he fancies you! He thinks your quite gorgeous. And he is Dean's best mate. Wouldn't it be brilliant if we all four went to Hogsmeade tomorrow? Please say you'll come, Lu. You and I hardly see each other anymore."

You agree to go and she hugs you causing your heart to flutter.

Your heart. Her hair is the color of your heart.

You pray for rain tomorrow but it never comes. You dress in jeans and a fitted brown t-shirt. Poems, phrases and sayings of simplicity ring in your eyes and you smile. She comes to collect you outside of your portrait and her appearance causes you to catch your breath. She too has aimed for simplicity and achieves it flawlessly. Her fire-engine hair is curly and crowning her face. Her jeans and white t-shirt make her look more innocuous than a baby mandrake. She grins and links her arm with yours as you make your way to the entrance hall. She drops your arm to hold Dean and you glance nervously at Seamus. He is the epitome of confidence as he breathes hello and places his hand gently on the small of your back.

The first stop in Hogsmeade is Honeydukes. Seamus buys you a box of Chocolate Frogs and listens to you ramble about the Quibbler. He doesn't judge, laugh or ridicule. He simply listens. You notice that his hair is a beautiful cinnamon brown and you wonder how he'd look with auburn hair.

He guides you into Three Broomsticks where he tells you of his muggle father and witch mother and all their Irish customs. You ask, if he's Irish why isn't his hair red? He laughs and tells you that not all Irish people have red hair.

You wish they did.

You are back at Hogwarts and he is walking you to your common room. You stop outside of your portrait and lock eyes. No one is speaking. He kisses you. You feel a warmth in your stomach and the taste of sugar and lemon in your mouth.

You wonder how long this kiss will last since you suspect she'll be along soon to gossip.

(e)

You are Seamus' girlfriend. You are her girl friend.

You are beginning to hate the difference.

Soon she and Dean are over and there is no longer four. There is two and one and one. You long to be one.

You barely get used to her being single before she begins dating Harry. You're happy for her because this is what she wanted for so long. You wonder how it must feel to finally be with the one you desire.

You long to find out.

The year is quickly coming to an end and you are ecstatic because you have just taken your last O.W.L. You see her and Harry making their way to the Great Hall and you feel like a bezoar has been shoved down your throat. You've lost the ability to swallow and your cheeks are wet. She casually glances in your direction and you run. You run and you do not stop running.

You find yourself in the Astronomy Tower. You reevaluate your inner-house theory. You still fancy yourself a night sky but is she still your moon? You can't even see the moon tonight beyond the trees of the Dark Forest. But there are stars. So many stars.

A constellation of the freckles on her face.

(f)

After Harry breaks up with her, you are there as she cries. You provide Celestina Warbeck albums and butterbeer. You paint her nails purple and put blonde streaks in her hair. You whisper things about how brave Harry is and how he is so very noble. She nods against your chest and sniffles. She asks you to sleep over this last night in Hogwarts. Your insides are screaming. You lay awake as she sleeps and think rather hard about what next year might have in store.

And, Merlin you miss Dumbledore.

(g)

Your sixth year is beginning and you haven't spoken to her all summer. You've been in Sweden with your father tracking Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. You board the Hogwarts Express and anticipate that she will be there waiting for you. You decide not to believe the rumors that she isn't coming back. You select a compartment by yourself and begin to read the Quibbler. No one comes. You decide to take a nap. When you awake, no one is there. Are the rumors true, then? Is it possible she won't be returning? Your thoughts are making you physically sick. Suddenly there is a struggle to catch your breath. A searing pain is in your chest and you are panting and you are crying and you are screaming and there is blackness.

And you see blackness like the night sky. Like yourself.

(h)

You open your eyes and realize Madam Pomfrey has brought you a plate from the Welcome Feast to your bedside. You smell pumpkin and ginger and hear the voice you have been desperately wanting.

"Luna, you silly girl! You gave me such a fright!"

You smile at the sight of brown and red and freckles. She explains how Romilda Vane found you on the floor of the compartment passed out. Madam Pomfrey interjects and tells you that you are free to go.

She extends her hand and you take it. Once you are on your feet she still holds your hand. As you walk she still holds your hand. She tells you how Ron, Hermione and Harry haven't spoken to her all summer and it drove her mad that even you couldn't be bothered to correspond. She makes hand gestures as she speaks and the abesence of her hand in yours makes you frown.

"Oh, Lu. I'm sorry. I'm not cross with you."

She hugs you and your legs feel funny. You break apart and Seamus comes and kisses your cheek. He asks you about Sweden and tells you how much he has missed you. You answer his questions politely. He asks her how Harry and the others are faring. You don't hear her answer. You are far too lost in your thoughts and your desires. You fantasize about touching her waist, her back, her breasts, her hair...

(i)

Seamus breaks up with you. She is there with Grey Hellen records and firewhiskey. She paints your nails periwinkle and puts pink streaks in your hair. She coos at the sight of it and tells you how cute you are.

"No doubt, there will be other fitting boys that will fancy you this year."

You aren't crying but she doesn't ask why. She tells you that Ron, Harry and Hermione haven't found any Horcruxes and things are looking hopeless. She gets so upset that you put pink streaks in her hair. She looks in the mirror.

She laughs. "Oh Lu, these are brilliant. We look so damn gorgeous."

You've always fancied her gorgeous.

You walk to the garden after dinner and think of Harry. It hits you. You rush up to Professor Grubbyplanks' study and find seeds for Silloux flowers, the main ingredient in Felix Felicis. You find her and she smiles.

"Let's plant it tonight in the garden!" She gives your hand a squeeze and skips away.

Your heart mimics her choice of movement.

You meet her in the garden later, around midnight. You tell her the plant is said to grow very tall.

"How tall?"

You tell her seven feet.

"Wow. There's a plant in Romania that Charlie told me about . He said it grows to be like four hundred feet or so."

You tell her that's tall enough to reach the sky.

"Or the moon."

You wonder if she's reading your mind.

(j)

Before you know it, Halloween is here and the costume ball is tonight. You decided to go as a Veela so you've straightened your hair and worn a navy blue dress. You don silver earrings in the shape of stars and pink lipstick. She has chosen to be a nymph and wears a rather short white dress that hugs her body and makes her look like a goddess. All the boys stare at her but she sits with you. You both dance in the crowd as the Witch Sisters blare their music throughout the Great Hall. Seamus asks you to dance and you accept. He tells you that you look pretty and you thank him. Once you return to your seat you find that she is dancing with Neville and she looks rather happy. That familiar feeling in your throat begins but you do not cry.

She looks at you and you do not smile. You stare blankly back at her. You become aware of how stupid you must look. Fancing yourself sexy as a Veela. Who do you think you are?! You make for the exit and you hear her calling to you.

"Lu, where are you going? Are you not having fun?"

You look at her and you cannot understand how painfully obvious your reason for leaving is. You want to scream to her that it is her you fancy. That you are in love with her. That she is your waking thought and her face helps you to retire at night. But you do none of those things.

Instead, you kiss her.

And to your pleasant suprise her mouth _does_ taste of blueberries and vanilla. You feel like a glittery, feathery girl. Sparkly and light. You imagine this is what it must be to have won the Quidditch and House cups, to be Head Girl, to have perfect N.E.W.T.s, to graduate top of your year and to own a Firebolt 5000. But then you are taken out of your bliss and your revelation when you realize.

She isn't kissing you back.

You let go of her arms and stare in her eyes. She is looking at you so confused. You are scared. How bloody stupid of you!

And then she smiles. And you find yourself with your back against the castle wall and she is kissing you. And you find yourself in her room and you are kissing her everywhere, in all the places you fantasized doing so. But the best part of this particular fantasy is that she is kissing you back.

Not only is she kissing you back but she is touching your body making you moan and sweat. You feel her kissing your breasts and running her hands all around you. Her fingers inside you are causing you pleasure and you grab her face and kiss her. She smiles at you and you want so badly to make her happy. To make her love you. You grab her thighs next and you tongue is making her scream your name. You love your name from her lips.

And after you make love she is holding you. You have dreamed so many ways that it could happen but reality trumps dreams tenfold.

(k)

After that night, you are truly in love. You are her girl friend. And you are her girlfriend. You snog between classes like other couples. At Christmas, you are owled a sweater with an L fashioned on the front.

When spring rolls around, you both go to the garden to collect your Silloux flower. The potion fares quite easy to make and you are both ecstatic with the result. Your unfortunate ability to see a threstal proves useful and you convince her to use it to get to Godric Hollow. Once there, she jumps into her brother's arms. Harry and Hermione greet you warmly. Then, you both present them with the Felix Felicis.

You tell them its for finding the Horcruxes.

Hermione cries joyfully and hugs you. The boys follow suit.

"Lu is brilliant in Potions, you know?" She squeezes your hand and kisses you. Ron clears his throat and asks what the bloody hell is going on.

"We're together, Ronald you stupid git." She slaps his arm and turns to look at you and smiles. "We're in love."

She kisses you again.

(love)

So you are a night sky. She is your moon. Her freckles are the constellations. The clear night sky is evident that you hold no more mysteries.

Shooting stars display your love.

A Ravenclaw and A Gryffondor.

The night sky and the moon.

You and your pumpkin-ginger, red, brown, freckled, bloody gorgeous, best-friend love.

**A/N**: These two are so cute. Hope you liked it. You will review, won't you?


End file.
